


Sixth Sense

by dracoqueen22



Series: Numerology [7]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoqueen22/pseuds/dracoqueen22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman swings by to say thank you, and Batman gives him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixth Sense

Superman could call Batman to gloat, but that doesn't mean he should.   
  
Thanks, however, are not only in order, but also appropriate. It only becomes a matter of finding Batman and issuing said appreciation. Fortunately, finding Batman isn't the difficulty. Encouraging him to stick around long enough to chat is.   
  
And at least now the rest of the league is fully on board with wanting Batman to join. They leave the particulars up to Superman, but they've stopped believing it's an impossibility.   
  
J'onn, Superman suspects, will be of the most help. Batman respects J'onn. And he will be the first line of temptation Superman presents the next time he asks Batman to join the Justice League. Though he's learned not to be too hasty.   
  
First, he has to earn Batman's respect and trust. Saving the world together can come later.   
  
Which is why Superman takes himself out in the dead of night, cruising over Gotham at a high altitude. He can see through the crowds to the streets below and he skims them for signs of trouble – not to interfere! – and signs of Gotham's dark protector.   
  
He's been careful. He's been patient. He's waited a week since their group effort to repel Mongul had resulted in a resounding victory for all.   
  
Surely a week was long enough to wait before he sought Batman out to offer gratitude? He truly hoped so.   
  
Superman sweeps Gotham in several broad strokes before thinning down the routes until finally, he locates Batman just outside the Botanical Gardens. The Dark Knight is perched on a building overlooking the Gardens, but there doesn't appear to be an immediate sign of trouble.   
  
Superman reminds himself not to interfere. And that Batman hates it when he hovers. So he lands on the roof, purposefully scuffs his boots to announce his presence, and warily approaches Batman like one might a skittish, stray dog.   
  
He doubts Batman will appreciate the comparison though and makes sure to keep such observations to himself.   
  
“I don't need your help,” Batman growls without so much as turning around, though his gaze is focused through a pair of binoculars pointed at the garden. He can't have possibly seen Superman arrive and has no way to know who is behind him.   
  
“I didn't come here to help,” Superman says, thinking of Lois' advice. “I actually wanted to thank you.”   
  
Silence.   
  
Superman dares get a little closer and when no protest occurs, comes nearer still. He's close enough now that he could reach out and touch Batman, not that he would do so. But that he's permitted such proximity could be considered progress.   
  
“I seem to recall being the one who called you for help,” Batman finally replies, but there's a tightness to his tone. No doubt he hates having to admit that assistance was needed.   
  
“Yes, but you allowed us to help you and without your guidance, it might not have gone so well,” Superman says. He takes a seat on the edge of the roof, not staring at Batman, but watching him peripherally.   
  
“I may not have any interest in joining your team, but I can recognize a valuable resource when I see one,” Batman says.   
  
Superman winces. Should he take that as a compliment or an insult? Is it progress or a step back? He just doesn't know! But what he does know is that their recent team up is further proof that Batman belongs with the Justice League.   
  
“That's fair,” he says finally. “Because in the end what matters most is protecting the people of this planet.”   
  
Batman makes a noncommittal noise, one that Superman almost labels as agreement. And then he lowers the binoculars, turning to give Superman his undivided attention and Superman can't help but squirm a little.   
  
Attention is no unusual thing. But he's so used to being dismissed by the Dark Knight that this leaves him a wee bit hot under the cape.   
  
“Who else?” Batman asks.   
  
Superman blinks. “Beg pardon?”   
  
“Who else have you recruited for your superhero club?”   
  
He blinks again and refrains from snarkily retorting, “don't you know?” Since Batman usually knows all there is to know about him. But perhaps Batman is doing him a courtesy by pretending he hasn't already gleaned that information.   
  
Superman sucks on his bottom lip. Batman already knows about J'onn and Flash and Diana. Green Lantern has been a household name for longer than anyone. And Superman's made tentative attempts at establishing communication with Hawkman and Hawkgirl, but truthfully, he's gotten friendlier responses from Batman.   
  
“Aside from those you've met, I've made contact with Captain Marvel,” Superman offers. “He seems amenable to the idea. And so did Zatanna when I spoke with her. Why?”   
  
Batman nods slowly. “Visit Ivy University in Connecticut. There's a man there, Ray Palmer, you might find him suited to join your team.”   
  
The name sounds familiar to Superman though he's not sure why. It'll probably come to him later, when he's not so stunned by the fact that not only is Batman having a civilized conversation with him, he's recommending potential members of the Justice League.   
  
“I'll be sure to do that,” Superman says and he smiles. “If you ever think of anyone else, be sure to let me know. You know how to reach us.”   
  
“I do.” Batman looks away for a moment, his lenses narrowing as he stares down at the Botanical Gardens. “Which brings me to another point. Your security system is laughable. Either have Queen update it for you when he officially joins, or find someone who will.”   
  
Queen?  
  
“Green Arrow,” Batman clarifies. He must have read the confusion on Superman's face. “And you should stop bothering with secret identities if you're going to work as a team. Otherwise, there is no trust, which is essential.”  
  
Speaking from experience, perhaps? Superman's heard rumors that Batman has been seen with a sidekick, but Superman dismisses those, too. Batman is such a loner that Superman's found it implausible.   
  
But with this almost friendly Dark Knight? Maybe it's not so laughable after all.   
  
“I'll bring that up at the next meeting,” Superman says, and he can't quite hide his grin. A conversation! A genuine conversation!   
  
Is Batman maybe defrosting? A little?  
  
“Your advice is appreciated,” Superman adds, with genuine gratitude. “We all respect what you've done here in Gotham.” That might have been a teensy bit of a stretch as there are a few members of the Justice League who consider Batman's methods suspect, but they do all agree that's he's brilliant.   
  
The Dark Knight gives him another long look, head tilted as though he's contemplating something.   
  
Don't push him, Lois had said.   
  
Time for a tactical exit?   
  
Superman pushes to his feet, cape snapping out behind him as it's caught by the wind. “Anyway, I should probably get back to Metropolis and you probably have work here to do. I just wanted to swing by and say thank you.”   
  
He dusts some of the brick grit from where it had flaked onto his tights before giving up. It would just have to come out in the wash.   
  
“And don't hesitate to call us again,” Superman finishes. “We're always happy to lend a hand.”   
  
“Noted,” Batman replies. It's not a snarl and there's no malice in his tone so huzzah for small victories.   
  
Superman fights back a grin and rises into the air. Mission complete.   
  
“Wait.”   
  
Superman blinks and turns back toward Batman, landing on the roof once more. It's not as though he had gotten far.   
  
The Dark Knight looks thoughtful, or at least the lower half of his face does. And then he crosses the roof, one hand digging into his equipment belt. Superman braces himself for anything and he stares when Batman thrusts a gloved hand toward him.   
  
“Here,” he says.   
  
Superman takes the flat, bat-shaped object from Batman's hand. It's light and a quick scan tells him that there's circuitry within it. A small grid gives the suggestion of speakers.   
  
Is this...?  
  
“In case you need me,” Batman says. Then, as if embarrassed, he abruptly turns back toward the roof edge and pulls out his binoculars.   
  
Superman's eyes widen. He tucks the communicator into a special pocket in his overunderwear. “Thank you.”   
  
“Don't you have somewhere to be?” Batman says, though there's little heat to it. In fact, Superman might almost say that Batman is embarrassed, if he didn't know better.   
  
“I do,” Superman says and he lifts off from the roof. The temptation to say thank you again rises up in him, but he lets it pass.   
  
He leaves Batman there on the roof without a backward glance. Well, at least one that Batman would see. When he's above the clouds and can watch Batman without him knowing, Superman does so.   
  
The Dark Knight has already leapt from the rooftop, a black shadow flitting toward the Botanical Gardens, a hunter after his prey.   
  
Superman lets his smile loose and sets a course for Metropolis, the weight of the communicator noticeable for all that it's negligible. The wind flows through his hair and he doesn't bother to keep from doing a few loops through the clouds.   
  
Progress!  
  


****


End file.
